Reach for the sky
by Sara the best
Summary: Il ne s'agit que d'une song fic basée sur Reach for the sky, des Secondhand Serenade. L'histoire se passe juste avant la saison 4 et continue le long des premiers épisodes de celle-ci. Tout est du point de vue de notre angelot.


Bonjour à toutes et à tous! Voici un OS sans grande prétention :)

**Disclamer:** Non non et non! Cessez de me rappeler que ces personnages ne sont pas à moi, il y'en a assez. Misha sera kidnappé par **_Moon _**et **_Justane _**ainsi que moi bien entendu, et nous le violerons avec amour. Quand à Dean, je le laisse à mon chéwi d'amour qui se reconnaîtra parce que _je le nem_.

**Rated****:** K voire K+ (ça vous étonne de moi, n'est ce pas?)

Je le rappelle : L'histoire se passe un peu avant le premier épisode de la saison 4 (oui j'abandonnerai jamais cette saison! même que! Misha = à moi).

C'est un OS que j'ai écris en cours d'histoire (si jamais un seul me fait la remarque comme quoi en cours, on est censé bosser, je l'étrangle avec une écharpe Justin Bieber).

Il est basé sur la musique Reach For The Sky de Secondhand Serenade (meilleur groupe de ce genre de tous les temps).

Je suppose que très peu de personne ont lu mes commentaires ci-dessus du coup je continue de blablater seule mais je pense qu'il y'aura un second volée à cet OS, attendons le prochain cours d'histoire pour nous avancer!

Je dédis cet OS à une personne en particulier que j'aime plus que tout. Oui ma grande, c est bien de toi que je parle :) **MoOonshine**

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Lorsqu'il avait reçu ses ordres et qu'il avait su qu'il devait aller en Enfer, il avait compris qu'une grande chose se préparait, un grand évènement. Jamais un ange n'avait dû sauver une âme humaine de la perdition, du moins, pas qu'il sache.

Il suivit les ordres, prépara son régiment et ils assiégèrent l'Enfer. Les flammes brulaient leurs ailes, les démons tentaient de les corrompre ou de les attraper afin de les torturer. Cependant ses soldats et lui étaient très bien entrainés, ils faisaient partis de la meilleure équipe et c'était d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle ils étaient chargés de cette mission. Après un long moment qui lui sembla une éternité, il trouva cet esprit piégé par tant de haine, de souffrance et d'horreur. Et il fut touché, plus que jamais. Au lieu de se retrouver devant une substance ou un nuage noir, il se retrouvait devant une forme lumineuse, étincelante. Il posa sa main sur le bras de la chose après avoir pris la peine de prendre forme humaine, et il la renvoya dans le corps censé lui appartenir sans perdre un instant. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de prendre le risque de rester plus longtemps en ces lieux. Il rejoignit alors son armé et retourna au Paradis avec eux.

Il fut très surpris lorsque son supérieur lui annonça qu'il avait une nouvelle mission –cela faisait plusieurs siècles qu'il n'avait pas autant bougé-. Cependant il le fut encore plus lorsque celui-ci lui révéla qu'il avait sous sa garde l'être dont il avait sauvé l'âme, quelques temps auparavant. Il ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver un intérêt pour cette personne et s'étonna lorsqu'il rencontra un homme torturé par la culpabilité et les remords… Un homme brisé.

Il ne l'avait pas sauvé à temps, il avait failli à cette mission.

L'Enfer avait laissé sa marque et représentait paradoxalement sa main qui se retrouvait presque gravée sur le bras de cette personne : Dean Winchester.

_Wash you waste away_

_You were born to shin, but left behind_

_Slowly fades to grey_

_Yet you say you are fine, but I fear you are blind_

_How could you believe that you've done wrong?_

_You don't believe in yourself._

Il était triste de découvrir cet individu. Non, il ressentait presque de la pitié. Le chasseur mentait à son frère afin de le décharger de toute culpabilité, il pensait être le seul qui méritait cette cruelle torture sa mémoire des longues années en Enfer toujours intacte. Dean avait-il une si faible estime de lui-même ?

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de craindre l'avenir, le sort du monde reposant sur les épaules si courbées d'une telle personne.

_Reach for the sky_

_I would pick you up if i could_

_Open you're eyes_

_I would pick you up if I could_

Etrangement il voulait aider cette âme en peine. Il voulait la sauver. Il avait su percer cette protection de sarcasmes et de moqueries derrière laquelle l'homme se cachait, c'était l'un des nombreux avantages à être un ange. En un regard, il avait tout compris de lui.

A présent il voulait le secouer afin qu'il se ressaisisse.

_Listen to the sound_

_Of your days passing by, while you live a lie_

_Why'd your turn around_

_Why'd you say goodbye, was there no reply?_

_How could you believe that you're not strong?_

_You don't believe in anything._

Il avait compris que le déshonneur suprême pour le chasseur était la prière. L'homme ne croyait en rien, mais pourquoi ?

Parce qu'il ne pouvait imaginer qu'une puissance supérieure puisse accepter le mal ?

Parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'un tel être puisse s'intéresser à lui ?

Parce qu'il était terrifié de ce que lui réservait l'avenir ?

Avant il trouvait toutes ses réponses dans sa foi cependant à présent rien ne lui était révélé.

Il était frustré et voulait comprendre son protégé.

_So reach for the sky_

_I would pick you up if i could_

_Open your eyes_

_I would pick you up if I could_

Encore.

Il voulait pouvoir discerner cette âme qu'il avait sauvé de la perdition, il en avait assez de ce masque constant que le chasseur portait et qui l'empêchait de le connaître davantage. Il s'inquiétait que Dean ne se perde sous ce bouclier qu'il se plaisait à forger. Il avait du mal à croire que tant de personnes se laissaient tromper intentionnellement ou non, trop égoïstes pour chercher à se comprendre.

Seul l'aspect superficiel semblait compter.

_And I saw your face_

_And you were left alone_

_But you're not alone_

_You're not alone_

_You're not alone_

Il éprouvait l'irresistible envie de rassurer l'aîné, de lui prouver qu'au moins une personne –lui- en ce monde, ne s'arrêtait pas à ce mur qu'il bâtissait constamment afin de cacher sa sensibilité et ses faiblesses. Il voulait se rapprocher de lui, avoir sa confiance, la mériter.

Le lien qui les unissait était profond et puissant.

_Reach for the sky_

_I would pick you up if i could_

_Open your eyes_

_I would pick you up if I could_

Il ressentait.

Pour la première fois depuis plusieurs siècles, il ressentait ce que les humains appelaient l'envie, le désir. Il pensait par lui-même et la seule chose qu'il voulait se résolvait à un mot. Un nom. Celui qui provoquait un déferlement de sentiments dans son être angélique et qui, dans son vaisseau, se caractérisait par la contraction de son estomac, l'emprisonnement de son cœur et de ses poumons par sa cage thoracique et cette chaleur ou ces frissons qui le traversaient tout le long de son dos.

Et cela arrivait dès qu'il pensait à lui. A cette épave qu'il avait sorti des Enfers.

A cet homme.

A Dean Winchester.

_You're not alone_

_You're not alone_

_You're not alone_

_You're not alone_

_You're not alone_

Maintenant il savait que ce qu'il ressentait était trop puissant, trop grisant pour le négliger. Et il était terrifié.

Terrifié des conséquences.

Cependant jamais il ne pourrait abandonner son protégé, sa Némésis, Dean Winchester.

* * *

Verdict pour cet OS ? x)


End file.
